Soleil Noir
by Plume-chan
Summary: Le labyrinthe de sa vie aurait du voler en éclats selon elle. Elle demeure faible, entravée par la peur, pour se protéger de tout ce qui fait mal : mensonge, trahison, tromperie. Il ne lui reste que quelques lambeaux de sa misérable existence. Elle veut lui échapper de toutes ses forces, mais c'est comme si elle avait marché pieds nus sur du verre, des cicatrices éternelles.
1. Blank of the amnesia

**Genre** : Action/Aventure - Drame - Romance - Amitié

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont de Tite Kubo sauf Reï et d'autres qui feront leur apparition au cours de l'histoire.

Repère Temporel : Arc Arrancars.

Merci à pims-framboise pour la bêta-lecture de FFFR

_**Description complète**_ :

Le labyrinthe de sa vie aurait du voler en éclats selon elle. Elle demeure faible, entravée par la peur, pour se protéger de tout ce qui fait mal : mensonge, trahison, tromperie. Il ne lui reste que quelques lambeaux de sa misérable existence.  
Elle veut lui échapper de toutes ses forces, mais c'est comme si elle avait marché pieds nus sur du verre, comme si on l'avait roulé dedans de force, des cicatrices éternelles.

Elle est sa lune blanche.  
Il est son soleil Noir.

**Premier Arc** - _La mort est une clé_ – En cours d'écriture & de publication  
**Second Arc** - _Bienvenue au cœur de vos cauchemars_ – En attente d'écriture

**Commentaire de début de chapitre : **_Bonjour vous tous, chers nouveaux lecteurs ! Je tiens à vous présenter mon premier chapitre, mais avant de le lire, il faut que vous sachiez mon fonctionnement pour cette fanfic. Tout d'abord elle se déroule lors du début de l'arc "Arrancars". Après je vais continuer la suite un peu à ma manière, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de risque pour que je sorte du contexte. Et puis pour que ça reste cohérent avec la vraie suite de Bleach, Grimmjow a déjà fait un premier tour à Karakura mais n'a pas été remplacé par cette pauvre Luppi. Mais bon, j'approfondirais tout ça plus tard dans mon avancé. _  
_Bonne Lecture ! :D  
_

Soleil Noir : Premier Chapitre :Blank of the amnesia

La normalité ? Rien n'est jamais normal. Tout change, tout se chamboule. L'évènement ? Souvent mit sur le même piédestal que l'anormalité. Si tout était parfais, tout était rose et si tout était pareil, est ce qu'on aurait envie de vivre franchement ? Je me le demandais, et je me le demande toujours.

Où suis-je ? Je n'en sais rien. Souvent, les questions sans réponses sont les plus énervantes ou les plus évidentes, mais là, je ne ressens rien. A vrai dire, je m'en contre fiche royalement. Suis-je en vie ? Suis-je morte ? Je dirais entre les deux. Mon mal de crâne subsiste, mais je ne ressens rien. C'est vrai que c'est étrange, mais je me sens presque inanimée. L'amertume effroyable dans ma bouche ne me fait rien. Ma raison de vivre ? Je n'en sais pas plus que tout autre chose.

Je sens la vitesse s'atténuer, je dois surement arriver dans pas longtemps, mais je ne vois toujours rien, je ne ressens toujours rien. Ne rien ressentir, oui, c'est bien la chose la plus cruelle. La douleur, ça fait mal certes, mais c'est comme un signal. Là, rien, c'est comme être mort. Quand j'y pense, l'enfer peut surement paraître plus doux qui sait ? Je ne sais même pas où je vais, ni ce qui m'y conduit… Je sombre dans l'inconscience totale.

Cette nuit-là, Ichigo était en patrouille, oui, son badge de Shinigami avait sonné en quête de Hollows. Il courait les rues, de long en large et en travers. Il en rencontra quelque uns, quelques obstacles. Mais rien de vraiment important. Oui ce n'était que de simples Hollows, mais ces simples Hollows, après avoir était réduit en particules, deviendront surement des arrancars aussi embêtant soient-ils.

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre du souffle, les mains sur les genoux, la respiration régulière. Un son d'explosion parvint à ses oreilles. Il se retourna. On ne voyait rien. Oui car la fumée cachait tout, tout sauf son lieu, le parc. Il fut projeté dans son élan, il prit la rue qui débouchait sur ce même endroit.

En plein milieu du terrain, s'y trouvait un immense abîme toujours entouré d'une épaisse fumée blanche et opaque. Ichigo toussota et ses yeux lui piquaient. Il se cacha le nez et la bouche à l'aide de son bras, pendant qu'il plissait les yeux, ils le piquaient. Elle se dissipa peu après. Une jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate se trouvait au fond de ce trou, l'air inanimé.

Elle émergea lentement puis cligna des yeux. La jeune femme sentit quelque chose sur son front. C'était humide et froid. Elle le toucha du bout de ses doigts, c'était une serviette froide. Elle se sentait complétement détendue, complétement à l'aise. Elle les referma et gigota doucement puis souffla. Elle tiqua soudainement, se redressant rapidement sur elle-même faisant tomber la serviette de son front. Sa tête tournait, une douleur atroce persistait. Elle se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une pièce et ne comprit rien, jusqu'au moment où deux silhouettes se dessinaient complètement dans son esprit.

- Où suis-je ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle l'air perdue.

- Tu es au magasin Urahara. Reste calme, il ne faut pas que ton état ne s'aggrave. Je m'appelle Orihime Inoue. Expliqua-t-elle les mains posées sur les genoux.

- Ori…Hime ? Bien.

Ichigo se présenta à son tour, lui expliquant aussi où il l'avait trouvé. Elle ne comprenait rien. Du moins pas tout de suite. Une autre douleur lui frappa la tête vivement une seconde fois. Elle respirait fort, se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle pour lui porter de l'aide mais elle les repoussa d'un geste simple remplit d'une forte puissance. Ils furent comme projetés.

- Dé, désolé, je ne sais pas depuis un moment ce qu'il m'arrive je…

- Tu dois surement être amnésique. S'enquit soudainement Kisuke qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, tenant un éventail dans sa main droite.

- Je n'en sais rien… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive… Je ne me souviens seulement que de mon prénom, Reï.

Ils sourirent, c'était déjà ça. L'amnésie ne dure jamais trop longtemps, enfin, rien n'est facile, mais tout est possible. Il fallait juste y croire, c'est ce qui permet d'aller de l'avant et ça, chacun l'avait bien compris. Les jeunes gens décidèrent de la laisser se reposer, le temps qu'elle aille mieux et sans doute que la mémoire lui revienne. C'est à pas légers qu'ils sortirent de la pièce.

- Je me demande bien qui peut-elle bien être. Divulgua l'ancien capitaine de la douzième.

- Quand je l'ai trouvé tout à l'heure dans le parc, à ses côtés il y avait un Zanpakutõ, mais rien ne certifiant vraiment qui elle est ou sa vrai nature d'être.

- Kurosaki-Kun, tu crois que ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais pour l'instant on ne peut rien en déduire.

La conversation se stoppa dans la confusion, dans l'incohérence totale, la bouche clouée. Ils n'en savaient rien, était-elle l'ennemi ? Ou l'allié ? Une sorte de méli-mélo. De l'autre côté de la porte, Reï entendait tout. Il fallait dire que les murs étaient fins comme une feuille de papier.

Sa vue se brouillait, tout devenait flou. Elle se replia sur elle-même, comme une carapace de tortue pour se protéger. Que devait-elle penser ? Rien justement, elle ne se souvenait de rien, c'était comme parler dans une langue étrangère, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre, sa poitrine compressé lui blessé légèrement avant de plonger sa tête entre ses bras qui se trouvaient sur son oreiller à fin de faire le point.

Le croissant de lune était déjà haut dans le ciel, la nuit était sombre et glacée. Un silence s'imposait rudement. Reï se découvrit de la couette et se leva. Ses pieds nus claquaient sur le parquet avant de s'arrêter devant la fenêtre qui laissait une parfaite vu sur la trajectoire vers le parc. C'est de ses doigts fins qu'elle l'ouvrit en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible pour s'y faufiler de l'autre côté. Sa tunique blanche flottait au vent, ses cheveux d'une teinte rouge virant parfois au brun par endroits s'emportaient mais ses yeux restaient vides, aucune présence de vie, aucune présence de sentiments. Elle se dirigea avec la même absence de présence au parc en exerçant des pas lents, les bras complétement raides. Le gravier blessant et coupant au sol ne la fit même pas broncher, elle était comme morte.

- Alors c'est ici où j'ai atterri, il ne m'avait pas dit ça. Lança-t-elle en fixant le creux de l'abîme avec des sourcils légèrement froncés, sa lèvre inférieure repliée dans sa bouche en se la mordant.

Elle tourna les talons pour revenir chez Urahara, la marche tout aussi lente.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

- Pourquoi te le dirais-je ?

- Et pourquoi je ne te l'obligerais pas ? Rétorqua rapidement le capitaine de la dixième division en sortant de l'ombre.

Ce dernier avait décidé de surveiller les alentours de la ville pour cette nuit. Tous lieux étaient une raison valable pour un Hollow pour y apparaitre, surtout quand il y avait un reiatsu fort et non dissimulé qui s'y trouvait.

Reï s'élança vivement contre la lame de Toshiro, un sabre semblable à un Zanpakutõ apparut de nulle part avant qu'elle ne l'attrape de ses deux mains. Il fut d'abord surpris puis riposta en sautant dans les airs pour ensuite être rattraper par cette dernière. Les premiers rayons de soleil éclairaient le parc qui avec ses nombreux arbres, faisaient des trous d'ombre. L'expression de la jeune rousse changea comme ébahie, stupéfaite. Elle redescendit au sol suivit de Toshiro avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de ce dernier. Il haussa un sourcil puis la pris sur son dos à fin de la ramener chez Urahara.

- Elle t'a attaqué tu dis ? Commença Ichigo qui sourcillait déjà.

- Oui dans le parc juste avant l'aube.

- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est étrange. Conclu le jeune capitaine.

La tension montait dans la pièce et il fallait bien dire qu'ils n'étaient pas d'une grande discrétion. Reï qui dormait juste à côté était le fruit de la conversation et se réveilla en gémissant pendant un étirement. Ses paupières étaient affreusement lourdes et les cligna maintes et maintes fois pour parvenir à les réveiller au minimum. Elle se les frottas puis bailla en se grattant le haut du crâne.

- Reï, c'est cela ? Demanda Hitsugaya dès qu'elle ait finit.

- Désolé mais, qui es-tu ?

- Tu m'as attaqué la nuit dernière, tu ne te souviens donc pas ?

- Non je ne pense pas, sinon je m'en souviendrais.

Toshiro et Ichigo se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Mentait-elle ? Ou ne se souvenait-elle vraiment pas ? Ce genre de question où seule une personne avait la réponse en embêtait décidément plus d'un. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre leur réaction et les regardait avec étonnement. Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez eux ? Elle se leva puis passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux roux avant de se retourner en direction de la porte.

- Où vas-tu ? Repartit Ichigo dans ses questions.

- Le lundi matin, tu vas où ?

Et toc, le bec cloué, en même temps elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais pour quelqu'un d'amnésique, elle semble se souvenir de beaucoup de choses. Mais encore une fois, on ne pouvait rien en conclure vu que, elle seule en avait les réponses.

**Commentaire de fin de chapitre : **_Voici le premier chapitre clos. Il est cours et tout reste encore un peu flou dans vos esprits. C'est normal, enfin j'espère :) Il n'y a pas eu de détails très intéressant, mais ne vous en faites pas, ça viendra ! _  
_Commentaire ? :3_


	2. The Lust of the same Blood

**Genre** : Action/Aventure - Drame - Romance - Amitié

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont de Tite Kubo sauf Reï et d'autres qui feront leur apparition au cours de l'histoire.

Repère Temporel : Arc Arrancars.

Merci à pims-framboise pour la bêta-lecture de FFFR

_**Description complète**_ :

Le labyrinthe de sa vie aurait du voler en éclats selon elle. Elle demeure faible, entravée par la peur, pour se protéger de tout ce qui fait mal : mensonge, trahison, tromperie. Il ne lui reste que quelques lambeaux de sa misérable existence.  
Elle veut lui échapper de toutes ses forces, mais c'est comme si elle avait marché pieds nus sur du verre, comme si on l'avait roulé dedans de force, des cicatrices éternelles.

Elle est sa lune blanche.  
Il est son soleil Noir.

**Premier Arc** - _La mort est une clé_ – En cours d'écriture & de publication  
**Second Arc** - _Bienvenue au cœur de vos cauchemars_ – En attente d'écriture

**Commentaire de début de chapitre : **Saaaaaalut !  
Un nouveau chapitre de publié, eh ouaip. Je l'aime beaucoup, je me suis beaucoup amusée en l'écrivant, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir que moi en le lisant ! Ah oui aussi, désolée pour ce grand retard, mais je n'arrivais plus à publier. Mais ça remarche ! \o/ Bonne lecture ! :)

Soleil Noir : Second Chapitre : The Lust of the same Blood 

La cloche de l'école sonnait, les derniers élèves en retards se mirent à courir, du moins les moins fainéants. Parmi eux, Ichigo, Rukia et Renji se faisaient devancer par Reï l'amnésique qui n'y allait pas de main morte.

La porte de la classe claqua subitement laissant apparaître nos quatre retardataires appuyés contre les rebords de cette dernière. Ils respiraient fortement. Les trois Shinigamis allèrent s'installer à leur place après s'être excusé d'une manière totalement brève tandis que Reï alla se présenter. Dire son prénom ça elle savait, mais son nom de famille c'était tout autre chose. Elle frémit avant que ses idées ne s'éclaircissent.

Je m'appelle Reï Abarai ! Annonça-t-elle complètement sûr de son coup et d'une manière totalement sereine.

Quoi ? Renji cracha subitement son crayon qu'il mordillait à pleine dents.

Oh, c'est ce qui explique ton étrange couleur de cheveux rouge ! Tu es donc la cousine d'Ichigo ! Il finira par nous ramener sa famille entière celui-là ! S'élança Ochi alors qu'elle enfonçait son dos dans son fauteuil de professeur bien plus confortable que les chaises en bois qu'avaient ses élèves.

La rouquine sourit suite à cette réflexion et alla s'assoir à la seule place encore libre entre son dit frère et Inoue. Elle croisa les jambes puis ouvrit sa trousse qu'elle venait de poser dans le coin de sa table beaucoup trop petite pour y mettre deux cahiers et un livre de taille moyenne.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Siffla le lieutenant de la sixième en tordant sa bouche.

Il me fallait bien une idée, tu crois que je vais dire tout haut que je suis amnésique et que je ne me souviens même de mon nom de famille ?

Ce n'était pas une raison, tu pouvais inventer. Tu manques d'imagination… Sœurette ? Il prit un ton d'amusement en prononçant son statut.

Elle fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu et tourna la tête face au tableau de peur de lui en coller une. Elle haussa un sourcil en soupirant de manière à faire passer son énervement.

Les heures étaient longues et devenaient insoutenables. Comment faisaient tous ces élèves pour se maintenir sur une chaise bancale pendant plus deux heures sans avoir les jambes qui démangent ? Elle tapait du pied, ce qui trahissait amplement son énervement avant de s'élancer dans un long soupir. Le son de la cloche résonna, les yeux de Reï s'illuminèrent. Le monsieur du ciel l'avait-il entendu ? Elle sourit à cette pensée totalement idiote puis s'en alla en rangeant ses affaires pour partir en direction du magasin d'Urahara accompagné des trois autres Shinigamis ainsi que d'Orihime.

Urahara, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Ikkaku et Yumichika les attendaient déjà, assis autour de la table. Tasse de thé à la main accompagné d'un éventail, le dos contre le mur, les nerfs à vifs, oui tout y était sauf la patience faut croire.

Urahara-San, excuse-nous pour notre retard…

Dis plutôt que la cloche n'a pas voulu sonner, ça irait plus vite. Reï coupa Ichigo aussi rapidement qu'il n'avait commencé.

Toi tu ferais mieux de te taire, je crois que tu t'es déjà fait assez remarquer comme ça ! S'énerva Renji en aplatissant sa tête vers le sol du creux de sa main.

Cela la mis hors d'elle et elle grogna en essayant de lui attraper la main à l'aide de ses ongles, mais sans résultats. Elle essaya donc autre chose. Un coup de pied dans le tibia ! Oui ça devrait suffire. Il lâcha prise en sautillant sur la jambe qui n'avait pas encore reçue de coup. Il l'attrapa par le haut du col, faisant lever sa chemise d'étudiante d'au moins cinq centimètres. Sa réaction ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Elle lui attrapa l'avant-bras et s'en servit d'appui pour lui coller un bon coup de pied qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier, au niveau de son menton.

Ne t'avise plus jamais à retoucher à mon T-Shirt ! Gueula-t-elle avec hargne.

Et pourquoi ça… Reï ? Ikkaku se leva, son Zanpakutõ posé sur son épaule.

Toi monsieur propre tu la fermes aussi compris ?

Monsieur propre ?

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment l'avait-elle appelé ?

Attends mais tu vas voir sale gamine, je vais t'apprendre !

Achète-toi la boucle d'oreille et le manche à balais pour le costume parfait. Ah non, le manche à balais c'est déjà fait ! Continua-t-elle en pointant son Zanpakutõ avant de lui tourner le dos.

Mais quelle peste !

Ikkaku sortit de ses gonds. Se faire insulter c'était une chose, mais insulter aussi Hozukimaru ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tout n'allait pas se passer comme ça, oh non, trop beau pour être vrai. Sauf que, Yumichika l'en empêcha et heureusement pour elle, sinon Reï risquerait de ne plus se retrouver entière. En charpie, en chaire à pâté ou en biscuit ? Oui comme ça on pourrait la donner à manger à Omaeda et à son cher Zanpakutõ Gegetsuburi, surement qu'ils n'y verraient même pas de différences.

Mais d'ailleurs, t'es quoi toi au juste ? S'enquit Yumichika.

Elle manqua de refaire une remarque déplacée, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait déjà trop fait pour la journée, à la bonne heure.

Ah oui, c'est vrai que je ne vous ai pas encore expliqué. Je suis Shinigami.

De quelle division ?

Neuvième.

Je connais bien les gars de la neuvième division, et toi je ne t'ai jamais vu. Rétorqua Ikkaku après s'être calmé.

Je restais à mon poste, dans les quartiers, je ne suis jamais vraiment sorti.

Toshiro la regardait froidement. _Cette excuse ne tient pas la route _Pensa-t-il. Surement oui. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il ne la lâcherait pas de sitôt. Matsumoto lui jeta un léger coup d'œil et vit qu'il ne la croyait pas. Pas que c'était simple de deviner ses pensées, non loin de là, juste qu'elle le connaissait assez pour savoir à peu près à ce qu'il pensait rien qu'avec son expression du visage.

Bon, je vous ai convoqué ici dans l'espoir de connaître la détermination de nos ennemis pour le moment. Urahara changea de sujet rapidement vu la tension déjà présente dans la pièce.

Quoi donc ?

Non, non. Qui donc serait le plus approprié Rukia. Leur cible est certainement, toi Inoue Orihime.

Moi ? Mais je… Mais pourquoi moi ?

Je n'en sais rien, mais leur intérêt semble se rapprocher dangereusement de toi, on peut déjà percevoir leur reiatsu en masse.

Eh bien, on a plus qu'à les anéantir comme ça Inoue serra tranquille !

Ichigo semblait vouloir la rassurer, mais ce ne fut qu'un regard triste qu'il reçu de la part de la rouquine.

Moi j'ai une idée… S'interposa Reï.

Toi ?

Oui moi. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Mon Zanpakutõ et moi avons la capacité de créer des illusions, mais je ne peux que les faire sur moi-même et sur une personne cible au risque de ne pas marcher correctement voir même que cela devienne dangereux. Je me ferrais passer pour toi, Inoue et ils me captureront à ta place.

Non, je ne veux pas Reï, c'est très gentil de ta part mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. En plus ce n'est pas à toi d'assumer toutes les conséquences rien qu'à cause de moi, ils risqueraient de s'en rendre compte.

Non, j'insiste vraiment. Tu n'as qu'à mettre ce bracelet, cela échangera juste nos reiatsu, ils ne se rendront compte de rien, fais-moi confiance. Mais promet moi une seule chose. Quand je serai partie, n'essaye surtout pas de me retrouver sinon ça risquerait d'annuler le sort.

Inoue hésitait encore à prendre le bracelet transparent qu'elle lui tendait. Sa main trembla.

Attends. La voix de Toshiro tonna. Comment se fait-il que ton Zanpakutõ ait ce pouvoir ?

C'est-à-dire ?

La capacité de ton Zanpakutõ est déjà utilisée par quelqu'un d'autre.

Excusez-moi capitaine Hitsugaya. Rukia le coupa. C'est bien possible qu'elle ait le même pouvoir qu'Aizen parce que nous savons très bien que vous et moi contrôlons tous deux la glace.

Il y a plusieurs type de glace, alors que là ça ne reste qu'illusoire.

Reï haussa un sourcil.

Je n'ai rien à redire là-dessus. Rukia l'a très bien dit mais maintenant il vous reste le libre arbitre.

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'elle se leva avant de lancer le bracelet à Orihime. Elle l'attrapa avec précipitation.

Où tu vas ? Demanda Renji.

Il se fait tard, il faut bien que je trouve un endroit pour dormir.

Il ne comprit pas sa réaction.

Reste ici, il y a assez de place je suppose.

Je verrai, mais merci.

Tu sais Renji, si elle dort ici, elle serra ton ôte donc tu devras faire ses corvées. Ajouta Kisuke en pointant son index vers le plafond, le mettant bien en valeur tout en se cachant derrière son éventail avec son sourire très particulier dont lui seul connaissait le secret.

**Commentaire de fin de chapitre : **Voili voilou ! C'est fini ! J'espère que vous vous êtes autant amusez à lire ce chapitre que moi en l'écrivant ! A la prochaine ! :)


	3. The disappeared soul

Soleil Noir : Troisième Chapitre : The disappeared soul

Les heures passaient lentement au fil du temps de cette nuit noire et froide, un sommeil agité. Reï respirait fortement et chaque bouffé d'air devenait de plus en plus douloureuse. De fines gouttes de sueur perlaient abondamment sur sa peau claire. Sa tête était enfouie dans le creux qu'offrait l'articulation de son coude. Ses yeux humides empêchaient toutes ouvertures possibles, ils ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir, même si elle le désirait ardemment. Une de ses jambes s'échappait de la couette, signe que son corps avait chaud, mais il avait, paradoxalement, aussi froid. Sa respiration s'accéléra faiblement.

Maman… ne m'abandonne pas…

Les seuls mots qu'elle pouvait prononcer. Rien d'autre ne sortit, mais elle s'agitait encore plus. Elle rêvait de ses souvenirs passés.

90 années plus tôt.

Une fillette âgée de huit ans tout au plus, était assise dans son lit à roulette. Un plateau repas l'accompagnait sur ses genoux, un verre de lait et une gaufrette. Elle n'avait touché à rien, son regard surplombait somptueusement le vide qui émanait de la pièce. La couleur blanche des murs pouvait en faire frémir plus d'un. Mais elle rien. Un bandage cachait son œil gauche, attaché derrière sa tête sur ses longs cheveux mi- écarlate mi- bruns.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la voix était douce et réconfortante. L'enfant ne bougea pas d'un poil. La personne rentra, une belle jeune femme aux cheveux ébène tressés et ramenés au niveau du haut de son cou, lui souriait gaiment.

Alors Reï, ça va mieux ?

Aucunes réponses ne furent entendues. Son regard était aussi vide qu'au début. Unohana se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit au bord de son lit.

Ton bandage n'est pas encore totalement imbibé… Quelqu'un est venu te voir aujourd'hui, je pense que ça te ferra plaisir. Je te le changerai juste après.

La capitaine de la quatrième division lui sourit avant de se lever. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie qu'offrait la porte coulissante. Elle semblait parler à quelqu'un. Unohana laissa la place à son hôte et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Une jeune Shinigamie aux yeux verts se rapprocha brièvement de la fillette. Sa chevelure était aussi flamboyante qu'elle. Elle s'assit à ses côté, lui caressant les cheveux.

Tu ne manges pas ?

Je n'ai pas faim…

Depuis qu'elle se trouvait dans les quartiers de la quatrième division, la seule personne à qui elle n'ait jamais parlé, c'était bien à cette Shinigamie. Son bandage prenait une couleur sanguine.

Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Oui, merci.

Tout à l'heure je partirais en mission de reconnaissance pour le Seireitei, quoi qu'il n'arrive, quoi qu'on te dise, tu resteras près de ton père compris ?

Promis. Tu y vas pendant combien de temps, maman ?

Cinq ans si tout se passe bien…

Hein ?! Mais, mais…

Reï partit en sanglot, laissant son pansement s'imbiber encore plus d'une couleur rosâtre.

Ça veut dire que si ça se passe mal ça risque de durer plus longtemps ? Continua-t-elle.

Pour qu'elle raison ça se passerait mal hein, dis-moi Reï ?

Non, tu as raison. Reviens vite alors !

Son sourire s'illumina soudainement, sa mère lui en lança un en retour en lui séchant ses quelques sanglots. Elle l'embrassa fortement sur la joue en y laissant tout de même une larme fugitive s'échapper.

Surtout, prends bien soin de toi ma chérie.

Elle se leva du lit, et lui adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans le couloir blanc et sombre. Elle remercia, avant de sortir, le capitaine Unohana qui tenait des notes dans ses mains.

La capitaine repartit de nouveau dans la chambre de sa patiente après avoir pris soigneusement le temps de se laver les mains. Elle prit dans le tiroir à côté de son lit, le matériel suffisant pour son œil.

De ses ciseaux fins elle coupa avec grâce son bandage demeurant entièrement rouge et coulant de ce liquide au goût métallique. Sa paupière gauche couvrait entièrement son œil, le sang coulait comme des larmes, sans avoir une chance de s'arrêter. Elle l'examinait de plus près en entrouvrant la paupière.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent subitement et la laissa se refermer.

Nous allons devoir t'opérer. L'humeur aqueuse et l'humeur vitrée ont été infectées par le sang.

Donc c'est-à-dire que…

Oui, Nous en sommes désolés mais cela reste encore la meilleure des choses à faire pour le moment…

Alors pourquoi ne pas attendre dans ce cas-là ?

La décomposition de tes deux humeurs risque d'endommager toute la rétine et le nerf optique, au risque de ne plus jamais pouvoir voir de ce côté-ci et ce, même à l'aide d'un œil de verre.

Alors comme ça, la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance pour se faire soigner ne pouvait absolument rien pour elle ?

Très bien… Finit-elle par dire d'une mine abattue.

La Shinigamie fouilla une nouvelle fois dans le tiroir avant d'y attraper un masque. Elle le lui plaça sur le visage pour y diffuser un gaz après l'avoir relié sur une bouteille de métal rouge. Pour la rassurer, elle demanda à l'enfant de compter jusqu'à trois avant de sombrer complétement dans l'incohérence totale.

Le bip sonore juste à côté d'elle, lui perçait les tympans. Elle sortait de ses songes, mais ses yeux restaient toujours clos. Si elle ouvrait le seul œil qui était encore intact, elle verrait flou et la forte lumière lui grillerait la rétine. Elle attendait d'émerger un peu plus pour essayer de le maintenir ouvert. Toujours aussi flou mais la lumière ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. Elle tourna la tête à gauche, rien, toujours cette immensité blanche. A droite non plus, rien que cette malheureuse porte grise, entre-ouverte laissant le froid s'installer. Elle soupira longuement. Elle ne savait pas sur qui vraiment compter.

Depuis qu'elle était née au Seireitei, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Est-ce vraiment une chance de naitre ici ? En y repensant, elle aurait sans doute préféré naitre dans le Rukongai. Elle aurait été mal habillée, les pieds écorchés, mais peut être que ça vie aurait été meilleure ? Parce que là, au point où elle en était, elle ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose. Elle avait tenu une promesse à sa mère qui risquerait de ne plus revoir sa fille avant cinq longues années. Et puis, est-ce normal qu'on la laisse vivre ici alors qu'elle n'avait nullement eu faim de sa vie ? A – t- elle vraiment ce qu'il faut pour devenir Shinigamie ? Elle en doutait vraiment.

A part rester clouer au chaud dans son lit, elle ne pouvait rien faire de spéciale. On a beau être au petit soin, ce n'est pas toujours drôle. Les jambes qui démangent sans jamais pouvoir se les dégourdir. Entendre dans le couloir des allers retours lorsqu'on veut dormir, ça non plus ce n'est pas drôle tous les jours. Elle tuerait pour pouvoir sortir de cet hôpital. En y réfléchissant bien, ça pourrait se faire, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse repérer, sinon n'imaginons même pas ce qu'il se passera.

Elle se découvrit de la couette laissant ses petites jambes pendre dans le vide qu'offrait la hauteur de son lit. Elle s'appuya sur ses deux mains avant de s'élancer en avant. Bien sûr ce qui arriva, elle l'avait bien prévu. Ca faisait déjà une semaine et demi qu'elle était coincée dans son lit, elle avait perdu l'habitude de marcher. Elle chuta au sol. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se relever, ses jambes étaient lourdes et elles tremblotaient.

_Si je reste ici à ne rien faire, je me ferrai sans doute remarquer vu tout le bruit que j'ai déjà fait… Mince, j'entends des bruits de pas arriver devant ma porte... _

Reï s'inquiéta soudainement, que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'allait pas sauter par la fenêtre, non bien trop dangereux, déjà rien qu'une distance d'une vingtaine de centimètres l'avait faite tomber alors n'imaginons même pas ce qu'il se passerait si elle faisait une chute d'une quarantaine de mètres. Il fallait bien dire qu'elle n'était pas au rez – de – chaussée mais plutôt au cinquième étage. La seule solution la plus potable c'était encore de revenir sagement dans son lit en attendant que tous ces bruits disparaissent.

La porte grinça subtilement, une silhouette se trouvait à l'entrée. C'était la capitaine Unohana qui venait voir comment s'était rétablis sa patiente. A priori plutôt pas mal vue qu'elle avait réussis à ouvrir son œil droit, en l'occurrence, son œil encore complétement intact. Elle était assise, les doigts croisés. Son visage portait un sourire d'enfant plus ou moins hypocrite selon le sens où on l'interprétait.

Je vois que tu t'es bien rétablie. Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

Plutôt pas mal. Est-ce que je saigne toujours ?

Rien qu'un tout petit peu, d'ici ce soir tout ira pour le mieux.

Merci.

Unohana lui sourit. Heureusement que la mine de son visage avait changé comparé à ce matin, qui donnait une impression de froideur et donc de mort. Elle refit marche arrière, Reï devait sans doute avoir envie de se reposer depuis toute la tournure tragique des évènements qui lui ont fait face en un instant sans forcément crier garde.

Ouf… Soupira Reï de toute cette sueur froide.

Elle se découvrit une nouvelle fois de sa couette et sauta de son lit plus rapidement que la première fois. Elle atterrit gracieusement sur ses deux jambes et sourit. Elle se dirigea vers la porte en faisant des petits pas de souris. Elle l'entrouvrit…

Une salle béante remplit de quelques Shinigamis, oui c'était là qu'elle se trouvait. Ils étaient plutôt haut placés dans le Seireitei. Reï ne comprenait pas, ses yeux semblaient explorer l'endroit. Devant elle, le capitaine de la première, Yamamoto. Non elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif sur ses mains, elles avaient doublé de volume. Ses yeux se portèrent ensuite, immédiatement sur son torse, qui était caché par deux ballons qui se nommaient poitrine et qui portaient plutôt bien un uniforme de Shinigami. Ses cheveux roux dégringolaient en cascade dans son dos, bien plus longs. Elle semblait aussi avoir pris de la hauteur, oui pas mal.

Ces Shinigamis, elle les connaissait plutôt bien. C'était surtout eux qui s'occupaient d'elle quand son père ne pouvait être là à cause de ses déplacements ainsi que de son rôle de capitaine au sein du Gotei 13. Ils étaient aussi des amis plutôt proches de sa mère. Le capitaine de la première division commença à parler une fois que tout le monde fut accroupit. Ça n'allait pas être plaisant vue la mine qu'il affichait.

Nous avons perdu… toutes traces du groupe de recherche de la douzième division qu'on avait envoyé il y a maintenant plus de cinq ans. Nous ne recevons plus aucuns rapports, et encore moins de signaux de vie. Ils sont surement décédés lors d'une attaque.

Les larmes montaient, Reï le sentait. Ses yeux se remplissaient de ce liquide rapidement, mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Non, pour elle c'était faux, un simple montage complètement sordide à ses yeux. Ses doigts se resserrèrent, ses mains tremblaient gravement. Elle fit rentrer sa lèvre inférieur entièrement dans sa bouche et baissa la tête, sa frange rousse faisait de l'ombre sur son visage, ses yeux y étaient perdus. Son ventre semblait se détacher de son corps, la douleur était pesante. La première larme roula sur sa peau claire, puis tous ses muscles se contractèrent avant de tout relâcher dans une parole puissante.

Pardon quoi ?! Non mais vous, vous foutez de moi là ? Non mais je ne crois pas un mot de ce que vous dites ! Pourquoi n'envoyez-vous pas une équipe en recherche, hein ?! Si ce n'est que parce que vous êtes –

On la coupa brutalement, plusieurs Shinigamis venaient de l'entourer rapidement. Une partie qui maintenait ses bras, et l'autre était prête à utiliser leur Zanpakutõ en cas de refus. Certains lui disaient même de se calmer, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre, des coups de pieds partaient de tous les côtés.

Il suffit !

Le capitaine de la première division reprit la face devant le caractère insolent de la jeune fille. Le coup de bâton qu'il tenait éternellement dans sa main, qui n'était qu'autre que le Zanpakutõ de celui-ci, retentit dans toute la pièce une fois après avoir atteint le sol.

Lâchez-là. Je comprends qu'elle en veuille à la plupart d'entre nous ici présent, nous n'avons rien pu faire. Maintenant que le message est passé, disposez.

Tous sortirent de la pièce rapidement à l'aide d'un Shunpo. Les deux Shinigamis qui bloquaient Reï par les bras, lâchèrent prise en arrivant devant une porte, surement celle de sa chambre.

Ça oui, elle en voulait à tous, elle voulait se venger, se défouler, mais malheureusement, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas sur tous ces Shinigamis qu'il fallait le faire, mais plutôt sur la, ou les plusieurs personnes qui n'étaient qu'autre que les assassins de sa mère ainsi que du groupe de Shinigamis qui l'accompagnait. Elle tomba raide sur ses genoux affaiblit de toutes ces révélation pesantes. La rouquine plongea son visage entre ses mains. Ses épaules tremblotaient, puis tout son dos. Sa mâchoire se tira en arrière vers son coup, et les larmes coulèrent fortement. Ni sa mère, ni tous ces Shinigamis, n'avaient mérité de mourir de cette manière aussi cruelle que lâche surement. Reï se releva, les yeux rougis à cause des larmes, les sourcils froncés. Elle plaqua sa main contre la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrit et la ferma avec hargne.

Le rêve de Reï semblait se conclure, dans son lit elle frissonnait, les poings toujours aussi renfermés sur eux même. Sa respiration était à son comble, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Une trainée de larme coula sur sa joue droite, sur sa joue gauche rien, pas une seule. Son œil abîmé, oui elle s'en était rendu compte juste après son opération, elle ne pouvait plus pleurer de ce côté-ci. Un œil factice, ça voulait donc dire ça.

Sa respiration devint vraiment plus ardue. Renji, qui ne se trouvait pas trop loin d'elle, l'entendait souffrir. Il se découvrit de son drap et alla porter sa main sur son épaule en espérant pouvoir la réveiller saine et sauve. Il l'a secoua doucement en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille, mais rien, elle ne semblait pas se réveiller.

Le dos de la rouquine était découvert de son T-Shirt qui était légèrement remonté à cause de son agitation nocturne. Le regard du Shinigami se porta donc sur lui, ses yeux semblaient errer sur quelque chose, une marque.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Pensa Renji en laissant tomber ses cheveux rouges vers l'avant. Ils frôlèrent doucement la peau de la jeune fille. Les muscles de la rouquine semblèrent se contracter à ce contact. Le Shinigami regarda furtivement celle qui se tenait non loin de ses genoux. Elle ne s'était pas encore réveiller, toujours pas. Il attrapa le bas de son T-Shirt pour le remonter légèrement de manière à mieux examiner la marque de son dos.

Une marque au fer rouge ? Ne s'empêcha-t-il pas de dire en se redressant vivement.

Soudain, une main rapide l'attrapa au poignet.

Qu'as-tu vu ? Demanda d'un ton colérique Reï, en s'étant retournée sur le dos.

Ses yeux étaient faibles, et n'avaient presque pas de lueur de vie. Ses cheveux roux et flamboyants étalés sur le sol se trouvaient entremêlés, pleins de nœuds. Elle soupira d'un air désespéré puis se redressa lentement pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Renji.

Surtout, tu n'as rien vu. Ne cherche surtout pas à comprendre ni à savoir à quoi correspond cette marque. S'il te plait.

Elle plongea ses orbes oculaires marron dans ceux du Shinigamis. Il tressaillit légèrement à la tonalité de sa voix à la fois dure et douce, à ses yeux couleur chocolat presque transparents ainsi qu'à sa chevelure rousse ressemblant fortement à la sienne. Son souffle chaud s'entrechoquant avec sa peau. Des fines gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son épiderme halé qui l'était encore plus dans l'obscurité omniprésente de la pièce. Elle lui lança un sourire triste mais toujours à la fois rassurant. Elle replongea sa tête dans le creux de son oreiller, se couvrit de son drap laissant le Shinigami perplexe.

Le réveille ne fut pas long, le soleil qui était déjà haut dans le ciel illuminait en totalité l'ensemble du pays. L'ardoise qui formait la toiture des maisons, brillait et reflétait même le ciel. _Ce n'est pas un temps à rester enfermé dans une pièce. _Pensa Reï. Justement elle sortit de son auberge qui n'était qu'autre que le Magasin d'Urahara. _Maman, tu aimais le soleil et la lune te rendait plus forte._ Continua la rouquine dans ses pensées. Elle continua sa route au bord du fleuve qui bordait Karakura puis arriva devant une maison.

C'est ici qu'habite Inoue si je ne me trompe pas.

Euh, Reï ? C'est toi ?

L'interpellé se retourna et vit arrivé une rousse à forte poitrine courant vers elle avec ses même barrettes attachées à ses cheveux long et soyeux.

Oui c'est moi, comme toujours. Ça n'a jamais changé d'ailleurs.

C'est vrai… Balbutia Orihime alors qu'elle se massait la tête. Aller rentre, ne reste pas là. Continua-t-elle en ouvrant sa porte avec ses clés.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Reï ne comprenait pas d'où toute cette gentillesse pouvait provenir, dans n'importe quel moment où n'importe quel endroit, elle souriait toujours. Elle inspirait la grâce, la joie de vivre et Reï aimait ça, elle qui n'avait pas toujours était optimiste, et qui voyait la plupart des dangers à tout bout de chant, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle n'allait pas de l'avant, qu'elle n'allait pas vers ces dangers justement, elle adorait ça.

Elle s'assit sur un coussin non loin de la table où il y avait déjà à manger de posé. Des choses bizarres, mais à manger ! Ses yeux erraient dans la pièce, ils admiraient surtout la propreté de l'appartement. Elle se demandait aussi comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait gérer tout ça toute seule. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un cadre, ou plutôt le cadre dont la photo du frère d'Orihime demeurait intacte.

Hum, c'est qui ?

C'est mon frère. Il est mort dans un accident de voiture quand j'étais plus petite.

Je suis dé…

Non, non, il ne faut pas ! Maintenant je garde les barrettes qu'il m'a offertes en sa mémoire, pour lui rendre hommage. Je suis sûr que le pouvoir qui s'y trouve provient de lui.

Moi aussi, ma mère est morte il n'y a pas très longtemps. L'année dernière pour être plus précise, un accident de travail voilà tout.

Je suis désolé, Reï… et ton père ne t'aide pas ?

Je ne sais pas où il est, je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis la mort de ma mère.

Reï… Tu sais quoi, le plan que tu as organisé hier, je vais le faire, tu peux compter sur moi !

Vraiment ?

Oui, et puis je préfère te faire confiance.

Reï sourit, ça faisait du bien de ressentir de la gratitude mais aussi de la confiance, surtout celle de son entourage. Elle lui tendit une nouvelle fois le bracelet transparent et cette fois-ci Orihime l'enfila autour de son poignet.

_Intercambio de energía espiritual. _La phrase qu'elle prononça lucidement. Une lumière étincelante jaillit de ses mains, pour aller se disperser en éclat de lumière dans la pièce. Cela semblait marcher. Reï sourit puis ferma les yeux, les mains dirigées vers l'avant, les cheveux volant. Un rayon de lumière rouge, passa dans la totalité de la pièce, perdu semblait-il. _Realiza tù destinado_, finit-elle par prononcer. Le rayon de lumière rouge rebondit une dernière fois contre l'une des parois d'un mur avant de pénétrer dans le bracelet demeurant désormais pourpre.

Tu es désormais, lié à moi…


End file.
